We Go Together
by RizzoGirl
Summary: The story beginns where the movie ends, right after We go together. All characters are involved but it's more a Rizzo & Keneckie story. Rated T just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

We go together

A „Grease" Fanfiction by Chrissy

_Note: I don't own the characters of this story. The characters are property of Paramount Pictures, Jim Jacobs and Warren Casey. I just borrowed them to write this fanfiction._

* * *

**Chapter one**

The party on Rydell High started to die down and the students begann to leave the school grounds, headding off to other celebrations.

The members of the T-Birds and Pink Ladies sat in the sports stadion, talking and drinking beer.

"So what do we do now?" Sonny asked, taking another sip of his bottle.

"What do you mean?" Frenchy answered his question with another question.

"I mean now. The party is nearly over, do we all go home now. I mean by Monday we all will leave for College, University or something else."

Everybody looked at each other and sad looks appeared on their faces.

"Oh come on guys, cheer up. We still got the whole weekend to party on." Danny winked at Keneckie, which earned him a cheerfull slap on the arm and kiss from Sandy.

"Yeah he's right, why don' we all get down to tha beach an' enjoy ourselfs." Keneckie knew that his buddy was just thinking the same and a big grin appeared on his face as he looked down at Rizzo who rested her head on his feet.

Her eyes were closed but she sensed his smile. "Oh damn it, I know exactly what you guys are thinking, this is gross." Keneckie bent down and kissed his girl hard on the mouth, she finally gave in and opened it to return his kiss.

"Hey come on you two, can't you just sit there for two seconds without exchanging saliva?" Doody shoock his head, got up and nearly fell over Jan, who sat beside him.

The whole gang started to laugh hard, which finally lead Riz and Keneckie to break appart.

Marty got up as well, pulling Sonny with her. "Come on let's get down to the beach." Now the others also left their place and they made their way back to the parking lot.

"Wait a second, I've gotta get home first." Rizzo stopped walking.

"Why?" Her friends asked in chorus. She looked into her boyfriends eyes, hoping that he would understand and come up with some excuse. Keneckie knew right away what was going on and took her hand.

"We've got some business to do." He simply said, winking at the boys, knowing that they all would think, he and Rizz were going to have sex.

"Oh come on, be serious. You can skip that once and spend some time with your friends." Sandy argued but the couple already jumped into the car.

"What now?" Doody wanted to know, watching the 'Greased Lightning' driving away.

"We'll all stop by the 'drive in' and get some food and drinks and then head to the beach." Danny answered. "Keneckie and Rizz will eventually also get there."

"Yeah apparently in about 15 Minutes." Putzie threw in and the whole crew laughed again.

And with that they climbed into Danny's and Sonny's cars.

"This won't work." Sandy interrupted. They gang looked at her in disbelieve.

"Think logically. We need tents and airmatrasses and some other stuff if you really want to stay by the sea for more than two hours."

"She's right." Jan agreed. "I'll pack a big basket of sandwiches."

"Okay, new plan. We get home, pack our things. And then fetch Rizzo and Keneckie."


	2. Chapter 2

**We go together**

A „Grease" Fanfiction by Chrissy

_Note: I don't own the characters of this story. The characters are property of Paramount Pictures, Jim Jacobs and Warren Casey. I just borrowed them to write this fanfiction._

* * *

**Chapter two**

Keneckie stopped the engine in front of Rizzo's house and she got off the car. He was about to do the same.

"No you wait here." She stopped him

"Why? Why am I neva allowed to ge' in there with ya? You ashamed of me or wha'?" He said, realising his tone was a bit to harsh.

"It's not you that I'm ashamed off."

"You told me your mom's sick, so what, that's nothin', I don't care."

"Just stay there, I'll be right back." She didn't want to argue right now, turned around and made her way to the front door, not realizing he followed her.

By the time she got to the door he caught her arm. Surprised Rizzo turned around, facing him.

"Please do me this favour, stay out here. I'll explain this to you another time." Her look was very concerned.

"Betty I've gotta meet ya parents one day before we get married, so why not now?"

"We're not getting married." She didn't know what he was talking about.

"But I said I'd make an honest woman of ya. And you kissed me so I thought tha' was a 'yes'."

She looked puzzled "Oh my god, you meant that?"

" 'Course I did."

"Right uhm... can we talk about this later as well? I really have to get to my mom now." Rizzo didn't know what to say, this would never work out.

"No I wan' this to be sorted out now. You wanna marry me or not?"

"Okay as you ask for it. No I don't want to marry you."

He couldn't beleive his ears. "What?"

"I said I want to discuss this with you later, please let go off me now."

He finally let go off her arm, turned around and got back to his car with no further word. She watched him leave in silence, she knew she'd hurt him pretty bad. Normally Keneckie was the one to scream and jump at an argument but this time he acted completely different. Rizzo didn't have time to think about this now, she had to look after her mother.

By the time she reached her parents bedroom she could her the car driving off. She sighed, knowing she'll have a hard time making up again with Keneckie after that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Betty is this you." The voice of her mother, calling from the bedroom distracted her.

"Yeah Mom, I'm home. How are you?" She got in and sat down at the bedside.

"Have you been celebrating with your friends?"

"Yes and they want to spend the weekend down at the beach."

"Oh that sounds lovely, I hope you have lots of fun." The woman kissed her daughter on the forehead, knowing that spending time with her friends was the only joy the girl had, since she got sick, about five years ago.

"But Mom, that means I won't be here for at least two days."

"Yeah I still know how long a weekend is." A faint smile appeared on her face.

"Maybe I could call Grandma to take a look at you tonight."

"I'll be fine, I have all I need here. And maybe only once your father can fix dinner."

"Okay, I'm calling Grandma."

"No don't bother her, she'll only be upset."

"Yeah well I'm not leaving you alone here."

"I'm not alone." The woman stroke her daughters cheek.

"I saw him in the living room when I got in, he won't be able to fix dinner blieve me."

Mrs. Rizzo took a deep breath, trying not to be too upset. Betty saw her mothers blood pressure raising at the monitor next to the bed.

"Mom calm down, it's not that bad, I'll take care of him."

Tears appeared on the elderly looking woman's face, though she was only around fourty she looked more like 60. She was weak and pretty helpless but she took all her strength to assure her daughter she'll be fine.

"It's okay, you call Grandma and then get off to have a nice weekend. And don't worry about me."

Rizzo knew that the news about her father lying drunk on the sofa once again made her mother furious. She nodded, kissed her mom on the cheek and got down. On her way to the kitchen she passed the living room. The floor was covered with bottles and an old looking man was sound asleep on the couch with a still burning cigarette between his fingers.

'One day I'll get home and this place will be just ashes' Rizzo thought to herself while putting the cigarette in the ashtray. Taking as much empty bottles as she could, the girl continued her way to the kitchen.

After the grandmother finally agreed to look after her daughter, Rizzo got up to her room, turning upt the volume fo the radio and lay down on her bed. Right now she didn't really want go down to the beach anymore and even though she wanted to, there was still the question of how to get there...


	3. Chapter 3

**We go together**

A „Grease" Fanfiction by Chrissy

_Note: I don't own the characters of this story. The characters are property of Paramount Pictures, Jim Jacobs and Warren Casey. I just borrowed them to write this fanfiction._

* * *

**Chapter three**

Danny and Sandy pulled up in front of Rizzos, expecting Keneckies car to be there, but it was gone.

"Do you think they're already on their way to the beach?"

"No Idea." Zucko shook his head.

"Okay I'll ring and see if Rizz is home." Sandy got off the car and marched to the front door.

She rang the bell four or five times and was about to leave again, when the door finally was opened by a middle aged man in underwear, looking like he just got out of bed.

"Good evening sir, I'm sorry to disturb you. I'm looking for Ri...uhm I mean Betty. Is she home?"

"Dunno, go up an' see for yaself." And with that he left the girl on the doorstep.

She didn't know what to do but obviously it was the only way to find out, so Sandy got into the house, finding herself in a very untidy living room with some bottles of beer on the floor and the middle aged man sitting on the couch and watching TV again.

She made her way up the stairs, calling for Rizz.

"Rizzo, are you there?"

A door at the end of the corridor flung open and she saw Rizzo standing there with only a shirt and her underpants on.

"Sandy?" Rizzo asked, looking stunned.

"Hey, your father let me in and told me you'd be up here."

"Aha..." she was still searching for words.

"Well Danny's waiting outside, we thought you'd already got down to the beach with Keneckie, when we saw his car wasn't there anymore."

"Yeah he's gone."

"Does that mean you don't want to come spending the weekend with us?" Sandy inquired

"Uhm... well yeah, I don't know. Maybe getting drunk will destruct me from this ashole."

Sandy was about to say something but Rizzo didn't let her. "Just don't ask okay."

Sandy nodded. "Uhm Rizzo can I use your bathroom before we go?"

"Sure it's just in there" She pointed out to the room next to the stairs.

Rizzo was collecting some stuff from her room and put them into a bag when Sandy returned.

"Uhm Rizzo... Can I ask you something?" Sandy was unsure how to start this but she had to talk about her most recent discovery.

"Sure, shoot."

"Were you refeering to this, when you told Keneckie that you were not pregnant?" Sandy held up a used pregnancy test.

Rizzo turned around, the whole colour went out of her face as she saw what Sandy was holding in her hands. She let herself fall back onto the bed.

"Rizz?"

"Yeah"

"Rizz this test is positive."

"I know."

"So you lied."

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Because it wouldn't work."

"What wouldn't work?" Sandy stepped over the bag and sat down next to the girl wo lay there streched out on the bed.

"Could you picture me with a child at home in the kitchen and Keneckie getting home from work, playing with the little one. We're both probably the most unconventional human beeings on this planet. I can't just play happy family."

"Well it wouldn't have to be like that."

"Of course it would be like that." Rizzo finally sat up again. "He was accepted at the local college and he's dreaming of opening his own garage some day. If I tell him now that I'm pregnant he'd skip college and continue working. And one day we'd both wake up in some house in the suburb with kids and a job we hate, realizing that our life is over before it really started. He wouldn't want that and I for sure don't want it either. I'm just doing both of us a favour."

"But he'll find out sooner or later. I mean the baby's supposed to grow."

"No he won't. I've been accepted at Yale and I'm going to New Haven on Monday."

"You're going to Yale?" Sandy was shocked. "Wow... this is great, congrats"

"Thanks." Rizzo got up and grabbed her bag.

"I didn't know you're grades where that good or that you applied for University." As a matter of fact no one had any idea about that.

"Yeah well you don't know much about me, do you?"

"Nope I'm just beginning to find out. But it's great anyway. You're parents must be really proud."

"They don't know, not about Yale, not about the baby. And before you start ... I don't want another word about this, this is my life and I know how to deal with it. No advise from you or anyone else is wanted."

Sandy sat there with her mouth still open.

"Now will you get up on your own or do I have to carry you out?" Rizzo smiled cheerishly at the blonde girl.

"I don't believe this."

"Yeah... no word about this to anyone or I'll come back from Yale and kill you." She looked seriously at Sandy, who finally nodded.

"Swear it."

"Rizzo... I..."

"Swear it."

Sandy knew she had to give in. Rizzo wasn't her best friend but she knew that it meant a lot what she just told her. No one knew about this, except the two of them and it would be their secret and it tied them toghether a little more.

"I swear."

Rizzo spit into her hand and offered it to Sandy.

"Oh this is just gross Rizzo."

"Come one, don't get back to beeing Sandra Dee again." Rizzo teased

"You're horrible." Sandy smiled, spit into her hand as well and shook Rizzos.


	4. Chapter 4

**We go together**

A „Grease" Fanfiction by Chrissy

_Note: I don't own the characters of this story. The characters are property of Paramount Pictures, Jim Jacobs and Warren Casey. __I just borrowed them to write this fanfiction._

* * *

**Chapter four**

When the three of them finally arrived at the beach, the rest of the gang was already there making arrangements for the night.

Doody and Putzie tried to light a fire.

Jan prepared the picknick on a big blanket.

Marty and Frenchie put up a tent together and Sonny struggled with the other one.

But there was no sight of Keneckie and it was getting dark already. Tough she'd never admit it, Rizzo was a bit worried about him. Sandy saw the absent look on her face.

"He'll come, believe me. I assume he just got to the gas station, buying cigarettes for the whole weekend."

"You're probably right." The two girls smiled and they approached the others.

"Comon Sonny, you're doin' this completely wrong." Danny came to the rescue and two minutes later the tent was put up the right way.

Sonny put on his sunglasses and went off, trying to hide his blushing.

Sandy sat down beside Jan and put the things she brought from home on the blanket.

"Wow this really looks great, what's that?" Jan said dipping a finger into it.

"Tuna fish pastete. My mother gave it to me."

Rizzo went to the two fire makers, laughing at their poor attempts.

"Stopp laughing Rizz, this isn't easy, you try." Putzie said angry.

"Well with the wet wood, I wouldn't be able to light a fire either." She answered and turned away to find some dry wood and eventually the three of them managed to light a propper fire.

By the time the sun begann to set down over the ocean, the boys and girls had made themselves comfortable around the campfire. They roasted marshmallows, bread and other vegetables on a spit and enjoyed their time together.

They all knew, they would remember that last summer at Rydell High and especially this night for the rest of their lives. The careless times would be over soon and life itself would take over their free spirits, but the memories would stay in their minds forever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doody was the first one to recognize the dark shadow approaching the group.

"Heya Keneckie, you finally made it."

All the others turned around to see him walking or rather stumbling towards them.

"Hey Buddy, you already drunk?" Danny got up to greet his best friend but he just rushed by him and sat down next to Frenchy, grabbing another bottle of beer and continuing getting completely drunk.

"Have you been driving down like that all the way from the city?" Sandy asked rather upset by his behaviour.

No answer.

"This is insane, you could be dead by now, driving through the night drunk like that." Jan added.

"Oh come on girls. One or two beer never hurt anyone." Sonny started to support his friend, but he regreted it just seconds afterwards, as it earned him a pretty nasty look from all the girls.

"Yeah, you really think he looks like he just had one or two bottles? Looks more like one or two dozzend." Sandy said angry, getting up from her space in the sand.

Rizzo has been quiet for last minutes, listening to the accusations on her boyfriend or ex-boyfriend, she didn't really know what relationship she and Keneckie just had. But she felt it was time to figure out.

"Alright, Sandy sit down." She ordered. "I'm going to handle this."

"Look who's talkin' the big girl." Keneckie finally found his voice again.

"Get up Jackass, we've got to talk!" Rizzo went over to him.

"Well I don' wanna talk righ' now."

"I said get up."

"What are ya my moth'r?" He took another gulp of his bottle.

"For god's sake, get your drunk ass up here and talk to me." Now she was really furious, the others just sat there, holding their breath.

"Well to say it with ya own wor's, le's talk 'bout it later. Maybe nex't moth."

"There is no later," she screamed desperately. "I'm going to University on Monday."

"Yeah well, then I'll proba'ly will see ya more often than I wan' to." He finally got up to face her. "The local college is not tha' far away, is it?"

"No it's not but I'm talking aobut Yale University in New Haven. I got a scholarship and I'm going to leave Rydell."

"You... what?" He couldn't believe his ears.

"Believe it or not, but you'll see yourself. I'm taking the 11 o'clock train to New Haven on Monday and I wanna enjoy this last weekend with my friends." She sensed that he finally begann to think and realize that beeing stubborn doesn't help right now.

"You mean this yeah?" Rizzo nodded. "Well alright, let's go and talk."

They went off down to the sea to have some privacy.


	5. Chapter 5

**We go together**

A „Grease" Fanfiction by Chrissy

_Note: I don't own the characters of this story. The characters are property of Paramount Pictures, Jim Jacobs and Warren Casey. __I just borrowed them to write this fanfiction._

* * *

**Chapter five**

After a few minutes the rest of the gang finally recovered from the shock about what they just hered.

"Did anyone know that Rizz is going to leave us?" Marty finally asked. All of them except Sandy shook their heads, but no one noticed that she didn't show any reaction.

"So this is really an interesting evening so far. Is there anyone else wo has a confession to make?" Jan asked sarcastically.

"Oh Jan, come on, it's not that bad." Frenchy tried to calm her friend down, with not much luck.

"Yes it is, she's our friend, why didn't we know she'll leave? When were we supposed to find out?" One could see that Jan really was upset.

"I don't think Rizz kept this a secret on purpose. You know she never really talks about private stuff." Putzie finally added and took his girlfriend into his arms.

"I'm just confused and sad. Rizzo's leaving for New Haven, Danny and Sandy will also go to college. Marty and Frenchy are headding off to New York Drama School and you guys will spend the Summer in Rydell High, and will probably leave as well afterwards. I'm afraid I won't see anyone of you again."

The others looked at each other and after a few seconds they started to laugh, wich confused Jan even more.

"What?" she asked angry.

"Come on, be serious. This isn't the end of the world." Danny finally said, breathing heavy.

"Yeah we'll come back home for Thanksgiving and Christmas and all that kind of stuff." Sandy added exhausted.

"Oh and you'll probably see French and me on TV soon." Marty winked.

Jan started to cry, though it were tears of relieve.

The girls got up and hughed eachother with tears in their eyes, while the boys stayed on the ground, trying to keep up the coolness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey wha's goin' on, did someone die?" Keneckie shouted as he and Rizzo approached the group arm in arm. The others started to laugh again and the girls broke appart from their hugh.

"Nope, Jan just got a little sentimental." Putzie explained while whipping away a tear from his girlfriends face.

"What about you two?" Sandy asked curious.

"What about us?" Rizzo asked in return with a cheeky smile.

"You had quite an exciting time so far. Fighting and making up again twice in less than twentyfour hours, that's really extraordinary." Sandy said, now grinning as well.

"Well I'm a Pink Lady, what did you expect?"

"Speaking of Pink Lady, we nearly forgot about the 'THING'" Frenchy shouted, winking at Rizzo.

"Yeah right. Uhm... Sandy would you mind comming with us for a second?" Rizzo asked, and without waiting for an answer Marty and Frenchy took Sandy each by one arm and forced her back to the parking lot.

"Hey what's going on here. What are you doing with me." Sandy was quite frightened, remembering the last time she was taken somewhere for a surprise by the Pink Ladys.

"We've got something for you." Rizzo said with a smile.

"Great, the last time you had something for me it didn't go that well, remember?" Sandy answered sarcastically.

"Yeah but this time it's better." Jan said giggling, which earned her a slap on the arm by Marty.

They finally arrived at the parking lot. Frenchy and Marty ran over to Sonny's car to pull out a big box.

The street lamps didn't light the environment very much so Sandy couldn't make out what was going on.

"Rizz, Jan, please tell me what you're doing. I hate those surprises."

Rizzo tried to calm her. "Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. And stopp worrying around, Frenchy won't try to pierce your years again, I promise you."


	6. Chapter 6

**We go together**

A „Grease" Fanfiction by Chrissy

_Note: I don't own the characters of this story. The characters are property of Paramount Pictures, Jim Jacobs and Warren Casey. __I just borrowed them to write this fanfiction._

* * *

**Chapter six**

Frenchy and Marty came back to the waiting girls, carrying a big box.

"Well Ladies here we go." Marty shouted, putting the box on a nearby bench.

"The official part of the evening can beginn." Frenchy added excited.

"Oh girls calm down." Rizzo said, lightning another cigarette, which earned her a worried look from Sandy. "Alright, Ladies and Sandy. This is a big night, especially for you Sandy. Within the last couple of month you prooved that you are worth to be a member of the Pink Lady's. And we decided it's time for you to get this." With that words of Rizzo, Marty and Frenchy opened the box and Jan pulled out a brand new pink jackett with the sign of the Pink Ladies on the back and Sandy's name on the front.

"Wow, I don't know what to say." Sandy said thunderstruck, looking at the jackett. "This is so nice of you guys."

"Hey stop it, this is not nice okay, it's cool. Please act like a real Pink Lady now." Marty said with a stern look, but a second later she burst into laughter and the others joined her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weekend went over faster than they wanted it to and Monday was on it's way with big steps. The gang got back to the town on Sunday evening and for Sandy, Danny and Rizzo it was just enough time left to pack their things for college. Their friends acoompanied the three to their trains on Monday morning.

"So this is it." said Keneckie after they put the bags of Sandy and Danny into the train.

"Yeah this is it." Danny answered.

"Have fun and kick some asses up there."

"You bet." Danny grinned.

"Yeah..."

Awkward silence fell onto the group of boys but was soon disturbed by the loud whistle of the train, announcing the deppartment.

"Well we've gotta go." Danny said looking down on his shoes.

"Yeah, see you later." Keneckie was about to turn around when Danny pulled him back for one last, very short hugh and with that Danny jumped onto the train.

Putzie, Sonny and Doody waved to their friend who started to put the bags further into the train.

Meanwhile the girls had their own way to say goodbye:

"Oh this is so sad." Jan said, blowing her nose.

"Hey we'll come back for Christmas, I promise." Sandy put her friend into her arm.

"You write us?" Marty asked.

"Sure, and I'll send you pictures."

"And you tell us when you and Danny are getting married." Frenchy added.

"Oh French..."Sandy hughed all of her friends one last time when she heared the sign of the train, that told her she really had to leave.

"Rizz..."

"Sandy..."

"Uhm I've got something for you." Sandy pulled out a little package and handed it to Rizzo.

"What's that?"

"You'll find out on your own." Sandy said, hughed Rizzo and then also got on the train.

"Thanks." Rizzo shouted after her.


	7. Chapter 7

**We go together**

A „Grease" Fanfiction by Chrissy

_Note: I don't own the characters of this story. The characters are property of Paramount Pictures, Jim Jacobs and Warren Casey. __I just borrowed them to write this fanfiction._

* * *

**Chapter seven**

Half an hour later Rizzo was also on her train to New Haven, she found a compartment with only an elderly lady inside, who seemed to be asleep. The train was pretty crowded so she was lucky.

After she had stored her luggage under the seat, she finally sat down exhausted.

Looking at the sleeping person opposite, Betty was surprised the woman didn't wake up with all the noise she had made, getting herself comfortable.

'What if she's dead' shethought to herself.

Unsure what to do she went over and checked the lady's pulse.

'Still alive' she thought with relief.

Back in her own seat Rizz took out a book of her bag and without noticing it she also pulled out Sandy's gift.

After a few hours Betty's travel companion seemed to have slept enough, because she woke up with a loud moan.

"Good morning" said Rizzo, looking up from her book.

You could tell that the woman was surprised at the sight of the young girl.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to wake you up, but this was the last free compartment on the train." Her friends back in Rydell would probably be shocked to hear how polite Betty Rizzo was, but thanks to God they couldn't hear her.

"No problem." the other women fianlly said. "I'm Caroline Dickinson." she held out her hand and the young girl shook it. "Betty Rizzo."

"What for are you going to New Haven young lady?"

"I'm going to attend Yale University." Rizzo answered, and with saying it, it finally became true, it wasn't a dream anymore, or something that would happen in the future. For the next years she would be a student in New Haven.

"That's a big responsibility, only the best students are accepted at Yale. But I'm sure you'll fit into those shoes."

"Thanks. What about you?"

"I visited my daughter in San Francisco and now I'm on my way back home." Mrs. Dickinson said, loooking down and noticing the little package on the floor. "Is this yours?" She picked it up and showed it to Betty, who had nearly forgotten about the present of Sandy.

"Uhm... yes thank you." she took the package and looked at it for quite a while.

Rizzo could tell what was inside and was afraid to open it, because then it would make things too real. She didn't want to face it, not now, she wasn't ready jet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Another few hours passed and Rizzo had been staring at the gift on her lap the whole time. The elderly woman on the other seat had gone back to sleep.

She knew she had to open it some day so why not now, she had to get used to the fact that she would have a baby in less than 7 month.

Rizzo carefully unwrapped the package and pulled out tiny white rompers, she was stunned how small they were.

'If the baby will be really that tiny I'll probably break it's bones by only touching it'

She thought of the little person growing inside of her and of it's father and tears appeared on her cheek.

Betty had made many promises to come back for Christmas and next summer holidays and she realized she would break all these promises. She wouldn't see Rydell for a very long time...

The End


End file.
